


The Problem with Mr Popular

by Kill3rWhal3D1ck



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill3rWhal3D1ck/pseuds/Kill3rWhal3D1ck
Summary: Medical Officer Dr You Zhangjing is the most well-loved employee in Nine Saints' Hospital. House Officer Dr Lin Yanjun has less friends than he has fingers. Getting the attention of Mr Popular is going to take alot of courage, alot more luck and maybe a little help from the multi-disciplinary healthcare team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following are arranged from most junior doctors to most senior doctors:  
> House Officer  
> Medical Officer  
> Registrar  
> Consultant

 

Jeffrey Tung paused mid-bite. Not something he was inclined to do considering how good the eggs benedict was but he couldn't stand the sight before him any longer.

 

"Bro. You've been staring for like. Two hours. Just go over and talk to him."

 

Lin Yanjun leaned back in his seat and groaned. "I can't just _go over and talk to him_ , Jeffrey."

 

Jeffrey didn't really want to hear the reasons why Yanjun couldn't just cross the dining hall to the table You Zhangjing was seated at. It wasn't that far away and there were a few empty seats at Zhangjing's table too.

 

But he was a good friend. And good friends listen.

 

"Why can't you go over?" Jeffrey asked, trying his best to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He inhaled another mouthful of eggs.

 

" _Because_ ," Yanjun replied, sounding as if he was stating the obvious. "When the appetisers were served, Prof Li Ronghao was talking to Zhangjing and I can't interrupt the Prof! And then the main course started and he looked so happy eating. I couldn't disturb him then either. And during desserts the Ward 72 nurses came by his table and you have no idea how handsome Wang Ziyi and Cai Xukun are up close okay? No way I could talk to Zhangjing with Ziyi and Xukun there. And besides Sister Cheng Xiao and Sister Jieqiong were with them and I think they're still mad at me for that time I unlocked the E-Cart to take a few IV plugs-"

 

"You unlocked a whole E-Cart to take IV plugs? You do know the E in E-Cart stands for emergency right?" Jeffrey couldn't help himself.

 

" _Listen_. It was my first day in the ward and I didn't know where everything was kept and the registrar was demanding IV plugs so she could set the plug for a patient with difficult veins and I panicked okay?" Yanjun could feel himself blushing slightly at the memory of his blunder.

 

Jeffrey put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Calm down."

 

Yanjun glared at him. " _Anyway_. After the four of them left I thought I had a chance but then Zhengting and Chaoze dragged Zhangjing to dance with them- oh Zhengting is a social worker and Chaoze is a senior physiotherapist- and did you know Zhengting and Chaoze are dating? They're cute as fuck and everytime I'm around them I feel painfully single so no, I couldn't go over when Zhengting and Chaoze were there."

 

Jeffrey had low-key high-key zoned out at that point but Yanjun didn't seem to notice because he kept on going.

 

"And when Zhangjing looked too out of breath to keep dancing I thought I might go over but then Chen Linong came by with his DSLR. He had volunteered to be photographer for the event and started showing Zhangjing the shots he's taken so far. He's a new physiotherapist working with Ward 72 and he and Zhangjing have been buddies eversince they found out they both love photography. Can you imagine? Linong has barely been here a week and he's already friends with Zhangjing. I've been in 72 for almost a month and I can barely hold a conversation with him!"

 

Jeffrey wonders if it's rude to leave Yanjun mid-monologue to grab more banana mousse cake. He decides against it.

 

"And you know I don't know shit about photography. I'd just look at Linong's photos blankly and not have anything to add." Yanjun sighed again and gazed longingly at Zhangjing. The object of Yanjun's adoration was currently roaring with laughter with three other house officers Jeffrey was familiar with.

 

"Hey isn't that Fan Chengcheng? The Vascular Surg consultant's brother?" Jeffrey asked.

 

"Dr Fan Bingbing, yeah. He's got alot to live up to, to be honest. Dr Bingbing is famous in vascular sugery circles. Of course, Chengcheng has Justin with him. Those two are practically inseperable. I had my orthopaedic rotation with them and I swear to God I don't know which was more draining. The morning rounds with Prof Jackson or keeping up with Justin and Chengcheng's constant high-energy banter."

 

Jeffrey chuckled. "Who's the third guy?"

 

"Linkai. I don't know much about him. Mostly keeps to himself. One time he wore dreads to the wards and Zhangjing went _ballistic_. Was yelling at him about cultural appropriation and some shit. Dreads were out of his hair the very next day." Yanjun sighed, his eyes glazing over. "Zhangjing rhymes with woke king. Coincidence? I think not!"

 

Jeffrey had had enough at that point. The line between Yanjun crushing hard on Zhangjing and Yanjun being president of the Dr You Zhangjing Fan Club was too thin.

 

"Right. Look I'm gonna go get more cake now. Don't die when I'm away?" Jeffrey said, standing up.

 

"Why would I die? I'm not gonna miss you that much in the 5 minutes it takes you to walk to the desserts table and back," Yanjun scoffed.

 

"Cos Zhangjing is coming over right now."

 

Jeffrey smirked as he walked away, leaving behind a Yanjun who had turned pale as a sheet.

 

* * *

 

"Yanjun!" Zhangjing called out. "Yanjun, I haven't seen you all night! I was disappointed. I thought you couldn't make it."

 

Zhangjing had taken the seat next to him at the table and Yanjun's mind was in overdrive. Zhangjing was looking for him. It mattered to Zhangjing that Yanjun was here tonight. That had to mean something right? The thought of Zhangjing seeing him as a friend or at least a close acquaintance made Yanjun's heart swell.

 

"Yup, I'm here alright," Yanjun replied.

 

_I'm not usually this bad at conversation I promise._

 

Zhangjing smiled. That wide unabashed smile that showed off all his teeth and made Yanjun's heart flutter.

 

"You seem awfully tense for someone at a Dinner & Dance. Relax, Yanjun! You're not in Nine Saints' Hospital anymore! Let loose!" Zhangjing exclaimed. He attempted and failed to do a wave motion with his arms and it was quite possibly the most adorable thing Yanjun has ever seen a grown man do.

 

"I guess I'm just not good at large gatherings?" Yanjun replied weakly.

 

Zhangjing nodded slowly. "Fair enough. These kinds of events can be socially exhausting if you're not feeling very extroverted." Zhangjing flashed him an apologetic smile. "Let's get out of here for a while. This place is getting noisy anyway. And I've been wanting to get some fresh air. Follow me?"

 

_Not to be dramatic but I'd follow you barefoot through a forest fire if you asked._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very clear but Ziyi, Xukun, Jieqiong and Cheng Xiao are all nurses in Ward 72. Jieqiong and Cheng Xiao are referred to as Sisters cos they're nursing leadership. (Jieqiong is a Nurse Manager and Cheng Xiao is a Nurse Clinician.)
> 
> WROTE THIS WHILE SLEEP-DEPRIVED I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


	2. Chapter 2

A warm breeze greeted Zhangjing and Yanjun the moment they stepped out of the building. It was a welcome change after spending hours in the air-conditioned hall. Yanjun could feel the tension he didn't know he was holding melt into air around him. They walked towards the river that ran through the area. It was always a sight to behold at night. Lights from the many restaurants lining the riverside reflected off the surface of the water, painting the river flourescent oranges, blues and greens.

 

Yanjun was silently thrilled at being able to get some time alone with Zhangjing. Walking side by side like this, at an area popular with couples, Yanjun could almost delude himself into thinking they were on a date.

 

"How do you like it in neurosurgery so far?" Zhangjing asked. Yanjun's heart melted to goo from the warmth of his smile.

 

_I can't give an objective answer cos you're in neurosurgery and I like you so of course I like neurosurgery so far._

 

"It's good," Yanjun replied softly. He made a conscious effort to double his brain-to-mouth filter so he doesn't accidentally spill his heart out to Zhangjing. Though this had the unfortunate side effect of Yanjun speaking in short, boring sentences instead. Oh God he hoped Zhangjing didn't think he was boring.

 

"Man of few words," Zhangjing said, shooting him a mock glare of suspicion before bursting into giggles. "I know there's more to you under this handsome, mysterious exterior. Just you wait, Lin Yanjun. I'm going to find my way inside somehow."

 

A blush was rapidly spreading across Yanjun's cheeks.

_Zhangjing thinks I'm handsome and mysterious and oh my dear Lord did he just say he wanted to be inside of me fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck._

 

"Hey, you okay? You seem a bit flushed." Zhangjing peered at him worriedly and touched the back of his hand to Yanjun's forehead. Yanjun almost jumped at the contact.

 

"I'M FINE! Umm! I guess it's too warm for me out here?" Yanjun wanted nothing more than to run and hide.

_Why oh why am I so punishingly awkward?_

 

"Oh! Okay let's walk back then! I've had my fill of fresh air anyway." Zhangjing gave Yanjun a comforting smile that sent his heart racing. Again.

 

_Soon I'm gonna need a referral to cardiology with all this gymnastics Zhangjing is making my heart do._

 

On the walk back to the centre that the Dinner and Dance was being held, they passed by a pair of buskers. Without thinking much of it, Yanjun slipped a note into their open guitar case on the ground. Seconds later, a few familiar chords floated over to Zhangjing and Yanjun as one of the buskers started strumming to the tune of another song cover.

 

Zhangjing recognised the song instantly and gasped, grabbing Yanjun's arm tightly. Yanjun's skin felt electrified where Zhangjing's fingers gripped him.

 

"BEYONCÉ!! YANJUN I'M DEAD SERIOUS IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE LYRICS TO THIS SONG WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS," Zhangjing exclaimed, practically bouncing.

 

Yanjun's mind was moving a mile a minute trying to recall every Beyoncé song he's ever heard.

 

And then Zhangjing sings.

 

He sounds magical, his voice possessing a depth and charisma that stirs something in Yanjun. Yanjun is stunned into silence, completely enchanted. After a few verses, Zhangjing tugs Yanjun's sleeve eagerly. "SING THE CHORUS WITH ME!"

 

His enthusiasm was absolutely infectious and Yanjun could feel a wide grin splitting his face.

 

"BABY IT'S _YOU_!" Zhangjing sang, pointing finger guns at Yanjun.

 

"YOU'RE THE ONE I _LOVE_!"

 

"YOU'RE THE ONE I _NEED_!"

 

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I _SEE_!"

 

Yanjun's heart was positively bursting with happiness. He was singing a spontaneous duet with his crush in the most romantic place this side of the city and Zhangjing had on the most dazzling smile and he was staring straight at him with his beautiful, deep brown eyes and it was like the world around Yanjun had faded away and all that was left was You Zhangjing, You Zhangjing, You Zhangjing. They sang the song to completion before dissolving into a fit laughter and Yanjun thinks that this is exactly how being in love should feel like.

 

* * *

 

They arrive back in the dining hall just as CEO Zhang was about to annouce the results for the lucky draw.

 

Zhangjing made a strangled noise of excitement and drags a very willing Yanjun to an empty table. A hush falls over the crowd as Zhang Yixing dips his hand into the acrylic box of employee names, stirring the contents before picking a name slip.

 

Yanjun leans in slightly to whisper a question to Zhangjing, not wanting to disturb the silence. "Have you ever won a lucky draw?"

 

_Is it just me or is Zhangjing blushing..?_

 

"Never. But who knows! Tonight might be the night I do!" Zhangjing whispers excitedly. Yanjun's smiles warmly at his reply. This man was older than him but had so much more hope and optimism in his heart.

 

They watched and applauded as employee after employee came onstage to accept their prizes. Jeffrey even won an iPad mini and Yanjun clapped especially loudly. Zhangjing's nervous fingers were tapping away on the tabletop and Yanjun had to resist the urge to reach out and cover the older man's hand with his own to calm him down.

 

"Third prize is a fully paid staycation for two at Idol Bay Hotel!" Yixing said. Yanjun let out a low whistle. IBH was the biggest, newest most luxurious hotel in the city. And also the most expensive. Yanjun couldn't afford to shop in the area around IBH let alone stay at the IBH itself.

 

"I'd love love _loooove_ to stay at Idol Bay.." Zhangjing says wistfully. He takes Yanjun's hand and squeezes tight, eyes glued to Zhang Yixing who fishes out a name slip and shakes it open with a flourish. Yanjun hopes Zhangjing doesn't hear his heart pound at the contact.

 

"And third prize goes to... YOU ZHANGJING!!"

 

The crowd goes wild. Zhangjing leaps to his feet and engulfs Yanjun in a tight hug that makes Yanjun's head spin.

 

_Zhangjing is hugging me Zhangjing is hugging me Zhangjing is hugging-_

 

The next minute is pure confusion for Yanjun as he gets swept by a flurry of movement. Zhangjing grabbing his hand. Zhangjing yanking him across the dining hall and pulling him up onstage. Zhangjing stealing the microphone from Zhang Yixing to give a thank you speech of sorts. Whistles and encouraging cheers from the crowd. And then-

 

"Lastly I'd like to thank my lucky charm, Lin Yanjun. I've never won a lucky draw in my life but an hour with him has made me the luckiest man in this room."

 

Yanjun was beet red now, heart hammering. Zhangjing was still holding his hand tightly and the cheers from the crowd were getting louder and more suggestive. And did CEO Zhang just wink at him while nodding at Zhangjing??

 

"WE LOVE BOYFRIENDS!" Chaoze yelled.

 

"KISS ALREADY!" That one was Jeffrey. Yanjun had half a mind to smash Jeffrey's new iPad mini.

 

Then Zhangjing turned to him, beaming brighter than Yanjun has ever seen. A smile just for him. It was like time stopped.

 

"Will you go on this staycay with me Lin Yanjun?"

 

 

* * *

 

"You're a faerie not Cupid, Zhou Rui."

 

"Which is an actual tragedy, my darling. I would make an excellent Cupid."

 

A sigh. "When you asked if you could help me busk today, I didn't know you meant magically eavesdrop on every couple within sight and cast some curse on my guitar so it plays songs that would bring them closer together."

 

The one called Zhou Rui gasped, scandalised. " _Curse_?? I have transformed your guitar into an instrument of _love_! And I do _not_ do it for ' _every couple within sight'!_ ... Just the ones who pay for your busking.."

 

Another sigh. "Can I please just play the songs I want? Uninterrupted this time?"

 

"Fine. Busking is alot less fun when you're an unromantic human."

 

Zhou Rui's companion merely shakes his head, an amused smile playing on his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I couldn't help a small crossover with my other fic. Check it out lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a 1k chapter ended up being a 2.5k chapter lmao. Enjoy!!

 

_This_.

 

This was exactly why Yanjun had always told himself that falling for popular people was a bad idea.

 

It meant having to compete with others for their affection and it stressed Yanjun the fuck out.

 

"Aaaahhhh Wenjun you shouldn't have!" Zhangjing exclaimed while accepting a bouquet of Ferrero Rocher from the handsome pharmacist. "Did you make this yourself?"

 

Bi Wenjun smiled and nodded shyly. "I know you love chocolate."

 

_Valentine's Day is the worst._

 

Lin Yanjun was seated nearby at the nurses' counter, trying and failing to focus on updating a patient's e-records. His eyes kept flicking to Zhangjing's face, trying to gauge his reaction.

 

_Zhangjing loves the bouquet. Shit. Is he interested in Wenjun? Is Wenjun gonna ask Zhangjing out? Will Zhangjing say yes? What am I saying. Of course he'd say yes, the man is gorgeous._ I'd _say yes to a date with Wenjun if I wasn't so into Zhangjing._

 

Nurse Ziyi nudged Yanjun lightly, breaking his train of thought. "You're glaring holes into our poor pharmacist's head," he said, amused.

 

"I am _not_!" Yanjun retorted, knowing full well the deep frown he was sporting was doing little to help his case.

 

"Sure," Ziyi replied, clearly unconvinced. "Bro don't worry.. Zhangjing chose to take _you_ on his staycation didn't he? Wenjun's probably more jealous of you than you are of him."

 

Yanjun had half a mind to deny that he was jealous but decided not to bother. Ziyi would see right through him anyway. After the Dinner and Dance, the whole hospital was treating Zhangjing and Yanjun like they were a couple waiting to happen. Zhangjing brushed off all the teasing with an easy laugh but Yanjun could never manage to do the same. Whenever a colleague implied that they were a couple, Yanjun would smile stiffly and blush, which only made the teasing worse.

 

"Okay, where were we," Zhangjing asked. He plopped down in the seat next to Yanjun and waved cheerily at Wenjun as the pharmacist left the ward. Zhangjing carefully placed the chocolate bouquet on top of his backpack- which was already full of other gifts. Yanjun's heart shrank at the sight. Zhangjing had received no less than ten Valentine's Day gifts so far. Flowers and chocolates and notes and cookies from various admirers. The gifts weren't always given with romantic intent though. Qin Fen from Orthopedics had been giving out roses to all his friends but knowing Qin Fen was dating Han Mubo from Dermatology did little to quieten Yanjun's jealousy.

 

"We were deciding how much to fluid restrict Mdm Tan," Yanjun replied, trying not to think about the cake he made for Zhangjing that was still tucked away in the back of the staff fridge. Yanjun thought the cake looked a little messy but still cute. Now looking at Wenjun's meticulously arranged Ferrero Rocher bouquet, his own cake looked like a damned disaster.

 

Zhangjing hummed, pushing his round wire-rimmed glasses up his nose.

 

_Ugh. A LOOK. I can't believe Zhangjing invented wearing glasses._

 

"Can we see her sodium trend one more time?"

 

As they reviewed the e-records of all the patients under Prof Li, Yanjun's stress slowly trickled away, replaced by a warm feeling of contentedness that usually accompanied having Zhangjing nearby. Yanjun loved when the older man would drop by Ward 72 to help with updating the patients' cases. He didn't have to. Ordinarily House Officers would undertake this task themselves, only texting their Medical Officers if they had any queries, but Zhangjing had a habit of personally coming down to help his HOs. It touched Yanjun that Zhangjing would make that effort for his junior doctors.

 

A major plus was how Zhangjing's fingers would occassionally brush Yanjun's whenever he took the mouse from his hand to scroll through this blood result or that social worker entry. It never failed to send a slight thrill through Yanjun's arm.

 

They finished quickly and Yanjun stretched his arms over his head, glad to finally get morning input out of the way. He noticed Zhangjing eyeing Xukun and Ziyi, who were huddled around the medication trolley preparing pre-prandial insulin. It was almost lunchtime and a few patients needed their insulin before they could eat.

 

"You know, Yanjun," Zhangjing said slowly. "We order insulin for patients all the time but I've never actually prepared insulin before."

 

Yanjun nodded. "It's always the nurses who do it."

 

"Right?" the older man replied, pouting. He flashed Yanjun a mischievous smile. "Let's get Ziyi and Xukun to teach us!"

 

"What?"

 

But Zhangjing was already out of his seat, bounding over to Ziyi and Xukun with his Valentine-stuffed backpack slung over his shoulder. The older man's sweetly pleading voice carried over to Yanjun as Zhangjing tried to convince Ziyi and Xukin to walk them through insulin prep. Yanjun sighed in exasperation but could feel a smile tugging at his lips. Zhangjing's curiousity was terribly charming. By the time Yanjun had walked over to his MO, Xukun and Ziyi had agreed to Zhangjing's odd request. Zhangjing grinned gleefully at Yanjun. "Let's try it together! Just for the heck of it! When was the last time you prepared insulin?"

 

Yanjun didn't see any harm in it.

 

Xukun guided Yanjun while Ziyi guided Zhangjing. It seemed easy enough. Uncap the subcutaneous needle, insert a few units of air into the insulin vial, withdraw the required volume, remove the air bubbles in the syringe, and re-cap the needl-

 

_OUCH!_

 

"Dr Lin! You're supposed to use a one-handed technique to re-cap the needle!" Xukun cried.

 

_Uh oh._

 

Yanjun had accidentally poked his left index finger with the needle as he was re-capping it. With two hands instead of one, he realized belatedly. Before he knew it, Yanjun was standing at the nearest sink with his finger shoved under the running tap, Zhangjing's hand tight around his wrist.

 

"I'm so so so sorry Yanjun I shouldn't have asked you to do this I was just curious but now you're hurt and oh my God what insulin were you preparing?" Zhangjing said, worry creasing his brow and making him forget to use full stops between sentences.

 

"Actrapid," Yanjun replied. He knew that he just suffered a mild needle stick injury but what he was more conscious of was the fact that _You Zhangjing was holding his hand._

 

"That's the fast-acting one! Oh my goodness what if you go hypogly? We're gonna get you seated and get you some sugar right away!"

 

Yanjun honestly didn't think it was a big deal. He felt okay. When he had accidentally pricked himself he had recoiled more out of shock than pain. Regardless, he felt glad to be steered away from the medication trolley. Xukun looked quite annoyed and would probably lecture him about proper handling of sharps if he had stayed. Zhangjing shot the two nurses another apologetic look before ushering Yanjun into the ward's HO Room.

 

The HO Room was small with just enough room for 2 desktops, a 2-seater couch, a few lockers and a mini-fridge that held Yanjun's decidedly unworthy vanilla cake. The room was empty as all the other HOs had left for lunch.

 

"Sit down here," Zhangjing ordered.

 

Yanjun was just about to protest when his vision blurred and he felt suddenly light-headed. The room seemed to sway a little beneath his feet.

 

_So this is how hypoglycemia feels like._

 

Yanjun felt sure hands steadying him and lowering him onto the couch.

 

_Why am I looking at the ceiling? Oh. I'm lying down. On Zhangjing's lap. Wow he's so handsome. He looks worried though. I'll smile to let him know I'm okay. He's smiling back. Aahh cutie..! His lap is warm and soft. And he's smoothing my hair back from my forehead. This is nice. I like this._

 

And then, as suddenly as it came, Yanjun's hypoglycemic episode passed. His vision returned to normal and he didn't feel light-headed anymore. As his mental faculties came flooding back, Yanjun became acutely aware of his proximity to the older man. Yanjun made to sit up, already blushing hard, but Zhangjing kept a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

"I'm _fine_ , Zhangjing."

 

"You almost fell over just 5 seconds ago! You need to rest. Do you hate lying on my lap that much?"

 

"... I like lying on your lap."

 

"Good! Then you'll lie here until I deem it safe for you to get up. Doctor's orders," Zhangjing declared.

 

Zhanjing winked at him and Yanjun's heart leapt to his throat.

 

_Oh God he's too cute._

 

The bespectacled man plucked a Ferrero Rocher from his bouquet and started peeling off the wrapper, humming happily. Before Yanjun could even begin to feel jealous, Zhangjing pressed the unwrapped chocolate to his mouth.

 

"Open up."

 

"No-URGHLRR!"

 

Zhangjing had pushed the chocolate past Yanjun's lips and Yanjun had no choice but to chew if only to prevent death by choking.

 

" _What was that for?_ " Yanjun cried in between fits of coughing. He had to admit though, getting accidentally choked by Zhangjing was kind of hot.

 

"You need sugar," Zhangjing replied, popping another Ferrero Rocher into his own mouth.

 

"Wenjun gave _you_ that bouquet though," Yanjun said, feeling bad for the pharmacist despite himself. "I don't know if he'd want you sharing it."

 

Zhangjing hummed, chewing thoughtfully. "Wenjun gave me this bouquet. It's mine now. And I want to share it with you so that's what I'm going to do." He started slowly stroking Yanjun's hair again and the feeling was _gorgeous_. "Wenjun's a really good guy and we're gonna have coffee together next week but.." Zhangjing trailed off. Yanjun could see him biting his bottom lip lightly. "He's not my type I guess?"

 

"So what is your type?" Yanjun blurted out.

 

_My Lord, Yanjun. Can you be any more obvious?_

 

Zhangjing laughed nervously. "Hmmmmmm. I guess my type is someone who's thoughtful and kind? That's pretty generic though isn't it?"

 

Yanjun shook his head, urging him to continue.

 

"Someone who I never feel I have to hide from. Cos they understand me and accept me for who I am. That's important to me."

 

Yanjun could feel the mood of the conversation shift. As if Zhangjing wanted to talk about something without actually going into detail. "I've never thought of you as the hiding sort though," Yanjun said, choosing his words carefully. "You always seem so open and out there."

 

Zhangjing smiled but it wasn't a smile that reached his eyes. "It does seem that way doesn't it?" he sighed, his voice tinged with sadness.

 

An overwhelming heaviness pressed against Yanjun's chest. His hand, almost of it's own accord, moved up to cup Zhangjing's cheek. "Hey," Yanjun says softly. His cheek was so soft and he gazed at Yanjun with an intensity that stole the air from Yanjun's lungs. "I'm sorry you feel like you have to hide. I can't imagine it feels good."

 

"It feels lonely." Zhangjing leaned into Yanjun's touch, his gaze unwzvering. "You know when someone asks how you are and you tell them? Like _really_ tell them what's been going on with you. And after a while you realise they don't actually want to know how you are. They don't actually want to know about all the things that have been eating you up inside and made you cry yourself to sleep. They just want to know about the happy parts of you."

 

Yanjun could hear the quiver in Zhangjing's voice and feel the hand in his hair tense.

 

"I'm tired of that you know? Just so so tired. Sometimes hiding is better than disappointment."

 

Yanjun laced his fingers with Zhangjing's and brought them to rest on his chest.

 

"Zhangjing?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I want to beat up everyone who has ever made you feel this way. Tell me their names, I'm dead serious."

 

A moment of stunned silence. And then the older man burst into laughter that filled the whole room.

 

"I'm serious!" Yanjun pressed. "You deserve to surround yourself with people who care about all of you. The happy parts _and_ the hurting parts. Anyone who doesn't is fake and doesn't deserve a place in your life."

 

Zhangjing's grin softened into a gentle smile. His eyes were sparkling as he squeezed their intertwined fingers.

 

"You're an odd one aren't you, Lin Yanjun? Awkward in regular chit-chat but comfortable with conversations like this."

 

Yanjun didn't know what to say to that so he just smiled, basking in Zhangjing's warm gaze and the feeling of Zhangjing's hand in his.

 

And then the door to the room burst open.

 

A startled Jeffrey stopped in his tracks, one hand still on the door handle. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

 

"NO!" Zhangjing and Yanjun yelled at the same time.

 

Jeffrey rolled his eyes and walked towards the fridge. "If you say so.. I'm just here for my egg sandwich."

 

_The fridge._

 

Jeffrey opened the fridge and paused. "Hey Yanjun there's a box in here with your name on it. Can I have some of your lunch? I need to be back in the ward soon and I didn't have time to go out and get a proper lunch."

 

"NO!" Yanjun exclaimed, jumping out of the couch, heart hammering. "You can't have it!"

 

_I can't let Zhangjing see the cake._

 

"Why are you being so stingy? I share my lunch with you all the time!" Jeffrey had already taken the medium-sized white box out of the fridge and shielded it from Yanjun as he tried to make a grab for it. Jeffrey scurried over to Zhangjing's side, shooting the bespectacled and bemused doctor an exasperated look. "See what I have to deal with, Dr You? Let's see what's so special about this lunch that Lin Yanjun can't bear to part with it for his best friend."

 

_Oh no._

 

Jeffrey opened the box and Yanjun froze, hands balling into fists as nervousness shot through his veins. Zhangjing and Jeffrey stared at the box's contents. Yanjun couldn't see what was inside from his position but he knew exactly what they were looking at. A vanilla sponge cake with butter cream frosting and sliced strawberries carefully layered to cover the entire top of the cake. Yanjun had spent alot of time on the cake's presentation but the end product still looked a little clumsy. On the inside of the box cover, written in grapefruit pink marker were the words "Happy V Day."

 

"You could've just told me this is a Valentine's cake for Dr You," Jeffrey drawled, breaking the silence.

 

"This is for me?" Zhangjing asked, his cheeks had turned a light pink and Yanjun gulped at how adorable he looked.

 

"Umm. Yes but I wasn't going to give it to you. I mean I was and then I saw that you've had so many great Valentine's Day gifts already and I thought maybe I shouldn't give you my cake cos it honestly looks silly in comparison and-"

 

"Yanjun."

 

"...Yes?"

 

"I love it. Thank you."

 

In an instant, Yanjun found himself with Zhangjing's arms wrapped around his waist and Zhangjing looking up at him with the brightest, most beautiful smile. Their faces were so dizzyingly close and Yanjun wondered if Zhangjing could feel his heart about to burst from his chest. If Jeffrey wasn't still in the room, rolling his eyes and muttering about how he'll have to settle for just an egg sandwich for lunch, Yanjun might have had the nerve to ask Zhangjing for a kiss.

 

_Maybe Valentine's Day isn't the worst after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback to that time I accidentally stabbed myself with an insulin syringe while preparing insulin for a patient. The difference is that I didn't have a cute crush to fuss over me aferwards. What a scam.


End file.
